


Confetti

by hojoonie



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonie/pseuds/hojoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hanjoo drabbles in au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Are these even considered drabbles theyre like 300 words each. One is like 600 but yea  
> sorry for any mistakes

1.) [High School]

When Byungjoo turned sixteen he stopped packing his lunch, telling his mother he was far to old for that and purpously leaving out that he was getting picked on because of it, mostly by his best friend. For the first time ever, he ate school lunch which wasn't all that better than his mom-made lunch; he wondered was this worth it, was this really what he wanted. He just shrugged, at least Hansol would shut up about it now.  
\--

"How was lunch?" Hansol asked, standing over Byungjoo. He was 'reading' a book in the corner of the library: an excuse to be there.

Byungjoo shushed him and pulled him down on the chair beside him, not wanting him to get into trouble by the librarian again. Hansol shifted around and opened a book. 

"That pizza taste like shit," Hansol laughed, the book muffling his sounds, and hummed in agreement. "How do you eat that everyday?"

"You get use to it" he answered simply. The school's pizza wasn't the best in the world but it had to be an exception eventually. Byungjoo sighed and shooked his head before looking over at the library desk, noticing the librarian going into the back office. He closed his book and turned to Hansol. The smirk on his face made the other cast a confused expression.

"I want you to come to my house for spring break"He said and Hansol shook his head while looking down at his book. 

"I can't. Your mom doesn't like me, remember? I am not a very good influence on you." Hansol said with a pout but that soon turned into a confused expression again when Byungjoo chuckled. "What?"

"My mom is going on some kind of business trip for the whole week, so I'll be home alone" Byungjoo said as his hands found Hansol's under the table. "I could be lonely," 

Hansol looked at Byungjoo, watching as he grinned flirtatiously while rubbing Hansol's hand with his fingers, the actions reminding him almost of himself. It was wierd how Byungjoo had changed in the two years they've known each other; maybe Hansol really is a bad influence on him. He raised an eyebrow at that comment and smiled. "What time she leaving?"

"Tonight," He replied. "She'll be oblivous!" 

Hansol didn't need to say anything after that, instead pulling Byungjoo against him, their lips barely touching as they felt their breaths on each other's skin. They remained like that for several seconds and Byungjoo was getting impatient but he knows how Hansol is. He was such a tease, he taunts twenty-four-seven, so of course he would do this.

"Text me when she's gone," 

Byungjoo nodded an ok and moaned when his lips finally met Hansols, wrapping his arms around his waist when he felt a pair of hands slithering around his neck. The kiss was soft and slow and not as much tongue was in use as their other kisses which was new and refreshing to them. It went on like this for minutes and in the back of Hansol's head he wondered why they haven't been caught yet but he wasn't complaining. He was too caught up with savioring Byungjoo's mouth to focus on everything else.  
… 

Apparently, Public Display of Affection is not allowed in the school let alone the library; Dentention assigned.

 

2.) Byungjoo admired Hansol's hands. 

He plays with them, fumbling with each finger and knuckle, making Hansol laugh lightly. He likes how they feel when linked with Byungjoo's hands, tightening his grip to reassure him every once in a while after something upsets them both. He likes how they run through his hair, pulling the little knots and untangling them and the times when he would gently carress Byungjoo's face when the two are alone; They were truly as warm as his heart and as soft as his face.

But, Byungjoo admires Hansol's hands in more ways than one. 

He loves how they would pull and tug on Byungjoo's pants, sliding it down slowly while smirking at him, his boxers following. Hansol's hands weren't just beautiful but they were also skilled, unpredictable the way they wrap around Byungjoo's cock and gives it a slight squeeze to earn a low groan from the other man, looking satisfied with such affect he has on him. Byungjoo loves how his fingers would rub up and down his length in a teasing manner, in substitution of his tongue at times. The touches made Byungjoo weak in the knees and dizzy in the head but Hansol would always keep him from falling, holding him for support.

"Faster,"

Hansol's hand would move faster and sloppier as he watched Byungjoo come undone as each second went by, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to please the other, wanting to see him satisfied and content therefore Hansol obeyed his orders in these type of situations.

After all, he knew Byungjoo will return the favour later.

After Byungjoo climaxed, Hansol would clean him up and pull his pants up for him before pecking his lips.

"You owe me."

 

3.) [School Morning]

Byungjoo doesn't really like mornings.

Hansol woke his boyfriend up an hour ago before getting ready for school, cleaning the mess around the room in the process, and he is still sleeping soundly like he doesn't even have a class to go to, like he doesn't have a huge test in two hours. Hansol huffs as he stares at Byungjoo with drool and crust all over his face and tries again.

"Byungjoo~" He says as he shakes him gently while pecking his neck. Byungjoo groaned croakly and turned his head, the back of his now to Hansol. He made some noises that were both undistinct and incoherent before burying his head into the pillow. 

Hansol tried again, this time a little more aggressively. "Byungjoo-ah," he says in a serious tone to make him sound irritated enough to scare the younger man; he got the same reaction from before. Deciding on deperate measures, Hansol looked through his book bag for his head phones. He skimmed over the thousand of songs on his music player, looking for the right one. He then placed the headphones over Byungjoo's ears and played the music on high volume.

It worked, it definetly made him wake up but he wasn't too happy to see Hansol's face like always. Byungjoo yanked the head phones off and covered his ears while calming down. "Shit,"

"You're awake, finally!" Hansol cheered. 

Byungjoo stared at him with furrowed brows. "What the hell was that?"

"You didn't want to wake up babe," he shrugged, feeling a bit impatient. He just wanted to shower and get ready for school."That's your favourite song, right?"

"Ughhh"

Hansol laughed at Byungjoo annoyed expression and rubbed his back slowly, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't be so mad, now you'll get to take a shower with me."

Byungjoo moved away and turn around, glaring at him for seconds before speaking, "Do that again and I'll destroy you," He said in a half jokingly tone.

Hansol smirked and stood up, looking down at the other, "Save the dirty talk for tonight."

 

4.) Hansol broke his promise to Byungjoo, telling him he wont leave any marks this time.

Byungjoo just hums in response of him apologising for the scratches and bite marks that'll he'll have later. Byungjoo didn't care about that, too immersed in something else, letting out a croaky laugh when he earned a low whine from Hansol. Beads of sweat drips down from his forehead onto Byungjoo's chest and he couldn't help but hug the other man as tight as he could when he slid down on his cock. Keeping the promise was more difficult than Hansol had thought.

"Relax," Byungjoo murmurs in his ear, moving his head to catch Hansol's lip with his, swallowing each other's moans as the pace accelerates when Byungjoo grabs Hansol's hips, guiding them up and down. Both their breaths catches as Hansol drags his hands from Byungjoo's shoulder down to his chest, running his nails down his body as he sits up.

Slow and gentle becomes hard and fast in a matter of seconds and Byungjoo couldn't even remember how good this felt since they haven't made love in a while but it was all coming back to him now, watching the man above him losing it, coming undone the way Byungjoo was earlier that day. He released his grip on his hips to go over to Hansol's cock and started jerking him off to intensify the pleasure as Hansol moves.

The closer Hansol got, the deeper his nails dug. Byungjoo pulled him down for one last kiss before his sporadic thrusts slowed down, muffling Hansol's sharp gasps as they both climaxed, Hansol biting down on Byungjoo's shoulders as his eyes snapped closed. A minute later after riding out his orgasm, Byungjoo hummed in content before pulling out, hugging Hansol's waist.

"I'm Sorry," Hansol whispered, still out of breath. He frowned at the marks that he created over Byungjoo's body, thinking what excuse Byungjoo was going to use this time. Byungjoo just chuckled, too satisfied and sleepy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my Mary since she loves hanjoo. Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
